I'm Still Here
by starryeyed10
Summary: This is the story of Sara. A young medic with a spirit of her own. She forms friendships with each of the characters, and they all learn something from her in return. NEWLY UPDATED! NBC owns most of it...
1. Chapter 1

He woke up to the sun pouring in through the window in his bedroom. His white walls and sheets made it seem even brighter than it already was. He turned over in bed to face away from the window and get a few more moments of sleep before going in for his shift, then he saw her. Her hair was a mess on top of the pillow, his white sheet was draped over her body, and he saw her shirt- his shirt- loosely wrapped over her shoulders. She sighed but remained asleep. His heart skipped a beat. Not only was a beautiful woman lying with him in bed, but it was HER. 'How could I possibly be this lucky?' he thought to himself. He reached over and pulled her closer to his body. Her brow furrowed, but the moment she reached to cover his hand with hers she smiled. He buried his head in her messy hair and breathed in.

"Reu, it's called food. Usually people keep it in the fridge or pantry. You eat it when you get hungry," She was going through his kitchen in search of something quick to make before getting dressed for work.

"You're hilarious. I only buy food for one person, sorry you don't have many options." He came up behind her and closed the fridge. She turned to face him, draping her arms around his neck, "But you don't have ANY food. This isn't a lack of options, this is NO options." He laughed and bent down to kiss her lightly on the lips. He could feel her smile and she kissed him back. "Then how about we stop for food on the way in, and after our shift we can stop and shop?"

She stopped smiling. He got nervous, 'Did I say something wrong? Why is she looking at me like that?'. She then looked up at him with no emotion on her face, "We're coming back? Together?" He was a little taken back, how was he supposed to answer? He wanted to say,' Of course we are. We can pick up your things another time, you're going to stay here from now on. We can get married and possibly have kids in a few years…' But he was getting ahead of himself, "If you want to?" 'Lame' he thought to himself, 'Very lame.'

"Rue," she started, "I do want to stay here, with you, I really do. But I don't want to get into this too fast. I'm not used to having an actual relationship." She let her hands run along his arms, 'Wow, hello biceps.' She smiled at her thoughts.

He tightened his grip a little around her waist. She had a point, neither of them had been in a real relationship in a long time. Maybe she was right, taking it slow might be fun. Although they already messed up the definition of 'taking it slow' in the physical sense.

"You're right. But I still think you should be with me when I get groceries." She lifted her arms back up to his neck, "I can manage that, if you went alone you would probably come back with a yogurt and a loaf of bread."

He lifted her up to the nearest counter and kissed her again, "You're probably right."

"Are we telling people?" She threw her apple core out of the window and started pulling her hair back into a tie. "Do you want to tell people? And by people I'm assuming you mean the guys at work?" He wasn't sure if she was ready. He knew he was. He wanted this for so long he would be an idiot if he wanted to keep this a secret. He wanted everyone to know about the beautiful, passionate woman that he was in love with.

"I want to, but do you think they are ready? I mean a lot has been going on lately, I don't want to be the reason they all go into shock…"

He smiled. They both knew that this was a terrible excuse, but he was going to let it slide. "Yeah, it might be best."

He pulled into a spot and reached in back to grab his jacket, inconspicuously checking around the car to see if anyone was around. Once he was satisfied that they were alone for the time being, he turned and kissed her lightly on the forehead. She closed her eyes then opened them to meet his. He just kept staring, memorizing every feature, how was he supposed to go all day without seeing her angelic face? The only thing he could hope for was a huge emergency where both ambulances and helicopters were needed at the scene, 'What a terrible thing to wish for', he shook his head and stepped out of the car. They laughed and joked the whole way up to the station. The others were already getting their rigs ready for the day.

"Okay everyone, be careful out there. Contact me if you have any problems." Captain closed his door to the chorus of replies. Just before they were about to pull out Rabbit called from the break room door, "Have a nice day at work sweetie!"

She snapped her head around so fast she was surprised she didn't give herself whiplash.

From her left she heard Tyler and Boone call out, "Thanks babe! Have dinner ready when we get back!" They pulled out in front, waving and blowing kisses the entire way. She sighed and threw a look at Rabbit, 'Thanks for that' she thought to herself. She could still see him smiling as they turned off the driveway.


	2. Chapter 2

"Medic Sara Williams reporting for duty Captain." She stood at the end of his desk with her hands behind her back, in a mock military pose.

He laughed and walked around to meet her. She dropped her stance and threw her arms around him, "Hey, how are you? Gosh, it's been years! How's the family?" He continued to chuckle as he took a step back, "Look at you, all grown up." She smiled and sat in the chair just behind her, "So when do I start?"

"Well, considering you literally just stepped off the plane, I was thinking you might want to unpack and stuff before I assign you a shift…" He was leaning back on his desk in front of her with his arms crossed.

"C'mon. Does that sound like me? Take it slow? You know me better than that." By now she was on the edge of her seat, "I'm back now, and I want to start soon."

He began with a tour, walking her around base and introducing her to anyone that they met along the way. She was all smiles. For the first time in years she felt like she was home.

"Hey Captain, and who might this be?" Nancy held out her hand, "Whatever you do don't listen to this guy. He has no idea about anything he's talking about."

Sara smiled, "Yeah, that's the impression I have."

Captain shook his head, "Of course you two would get along. Ill be in my office, Nancy why don't you take over the tour, you think you know more than me anyway."

"Sounds good, lets go."

They continued, walking and talking, stopping at various spots for quick demos and instructions.

"So, why SF?" They were at the end of the tour and just entered the on-call room.

"I grew up here, moved to Chicago a few years back with my family. I was a medic out there for about 7 years and decided that I needed a scenery change."

"How do you know Captain? He doesn't usually take to newcomers this fast." Nancy fell into the couch, leaving room for Sara to sit if she chose to.

"He was our neighbor. My parents are lawyers so my brothers and I were home alone a lot when they were working on cases. Captain and his wife would cook us dinner every once in a while. He's like my uncle, kinda"

Nancy nodded, "Well, I should be getting back to my place. I have a shift tomorrow and sleep would be a nice thing to have. It was nice meeting you, see ya around." She scooped herself up and walked into the locker room. Sara found her way back to Captain's office.

"So, what do you think?" He looked up as she entered the room.

"I think it's perfect. Like I asked before, when do I start?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Not fair."

"It so is! You made up the rules Tyler, now you have to play by them!"

Sara picked up the money that was lying in the middle of the table, "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll get the hang of it and win some of this back."

She gave him a mocking smile and walked into the locker room.

"That girl is too confident for her own good." Tyler pushed back from the table and went out to stock his rig.

"It's that confidence that makes her good Tyler, you're just sore cause you lost at your own game." Boone walked through to the ambulance bay.

"Hey!" Sara jumped up behind Tony, successfully making him drop the saline he was about to put in their rig.

"Dammit Sara! Everyday!"

"Relax, it's just saline. And if you are expecting it everyday why are you never prepared for it?"

"Because I live in a world of 'hopefuls' Sara, I 'hope' that one day you will grow up and stop sneaking up on me like that." He jammed the last bag into the drawer, "Are you ready to go? Or do you need a minute to grab your dolly?"

"Very mature Tony." She swung herself into the passenger seat, "Just drive."

"Hey now, don't you go putting my Sara in a bad mood. I need her in a giving mood later when I try to get back my money she stole." They could hear Tyler laughing over the radio.

"You tell him Tyler. And Tony, I would watch my back if I were you. You haven't been around long, I don't think you have ever seen one of Sara's tantrums." Now Nancy was on the radio too.

'They are having way too much fun with this,' Sara thought to herself, "That was ONE time guys! Now get to work!"

_Medics 1-1-4 and 1-7-5 please report to intersection B for a multicar collision, all other units stand by_

"It's show time!"

"I bet we'll beat you there, medic 1-1-4 eta at 3 minutes"

"Nice try Nance, medic 1-7-5 eta right about…. Now!"

"Not fair, step on it Glenn!"

"You snooze you lose Nancy. See you when you decide to get here!"

"Great job today ladies and gentlemen." Captain was debriefing them in the ambulance bay, "But I have a favor to ask two of you. We need one more rig to go out on patrol tonight, it's a 12 hour which means you will only get 2 hours between that shift and your scheduled shift for tomorrow."

"What a way to sell it Capt. Ill do it, I need a driver though, I hate steering these stupid trucks." Sara started repacking her rig.

"That's one medic, I'm short a driver. Anyone going to volunteer, or am I going to have to pick straws?"

"Ill do it. But I want an extra day of vacation added to my banked time."

"Rabbit, you haven't taken a vacation day in more than 5 years. Why would you want more?"

"It's the only way Captain." He threw his bag over his shoulder.

"Fine, extra day of vacation. Ill see the rest of you tomorrow. Be careful getting home."

They sat in a parking lot overlooking the Bay. Sara had her feet up on the dashboard with her arms crossed trying to get a nap in.

"Why did you take this shift?" Rabbit had been blankly staring out the window for the past 5 minutes.

"Something to do. Why did you ask for another vacation day?" She replied without opening her eyes.

"I can think of a hundred other things you could be doing right now instead of taking a nap on a rig."

"And I can think of a hundred things to use your vacation time for, instead of letting it sit in your account." This time she turned to glance at him. Neither of them had ever really been alone together. Sure they had been working together for the past year, but they never had a chance to stop and actually talk.

He shrugged, "I don't know, maybe one day ill use it, maybe I wont. It doesn't really matter."

Sara closed her eyes again, "I took the shift for something to do. After a full day like today, I just buzz with adrenaline. I never would've been able to stay asleep tonight. And no one else lives at my place, so there would be no one there to talk to."

Rabbit paused, "We have been in this rig for 5 hours already, with 2 calls. I think we have collectively said about 100 words during that time. Why would you need someone to talk to at home, if you aren't even talking here?" Now his eyes were closed to, 'I'm not going to lie though, sitting here with her in silence isn't that weird' he thought to himself.

"I don't know, maybe its just having someone else here. Even if we aren't talking all the time. "

_Medic 1-7-5 report to street A for possible heart attack_

"Copy that, medic 175 eta at 4 min."

Rabbit threw the rig into gear and pulled out.


	4. Chapter 4

"So how was your night? You look all bright faced and cheery." Nancy handed Sara a thermos as she took a sip from hers.

"Nance, you know I don't drink coffee." Sara pushed the cup back at her.

"I know. That's why I asked the guy at the counter for the strongest tea he could make."

Sara gave a tired grin, "Thanks."

"So, the night life wasn't too bad then? You look like you're in one piece. And on top of that, it was a night with Rabbit! I guess he was tired too, didn't give you too hard of a time did he?" Nancy leaned against her rig.

"No, it was fine. We got a few calls, got the job done. I even got like an hour of sleep."

"Wow, a whole HOUR? You lucky dog you."

Sara made a face, "I'm going to wash my face and change before the rigs go out, thanks for the tea Nance."

Sara walked through the door as Rabbit was walking out. They barely glanced at each other.

"Now that was weird." Nancy gave Tyler a confused look, "Did we just witness Rabbit not throwing an unnecessary comment at a fellow coworker?" Tyler came over to sit next to Nancy, "I think you're right! Oh, wow, my feet are freezing!" He jumped up, acting like the ground was too cold to stand.

"Funny Tyler, hell freezing over, really?" Rabbit came and flicked Nancy on the ear.

"Be nice. So what happened? Your charm doesn't seem to have worked on that poor defenseless girl."

"Who says I was using my charm last night? I was taking a night off." He reached over and took the cup from Nancy, "Why are you so concerned about it anyway?"

Nancy grabbed the cup back, "Thanks for that, and I was just making an observation. Everything okay between you two?" She went to take another sip but it was empty. Rabbit smiled and got up to walk away, "Just peachy."

"C'mon! I told them I would stop in and say hello!" Sara pulled Derek through the door of the bar, "There they are! Nancy!"

Nancy looked up and smiled, "Hey, how is your night?" She pulled Sara into a hug and glanced at the guy standing behind her, "Derek right? I think we have met before."

Derek went to reach for her hand, "Yeah, yeah. I remember." He nodded and looked around, "Ready to go?"

"Give me a minute, gosh." Sara threw him a look. "Every one is coming out tonight? I wish I could stay, we have reservations we should be getting to." She frowned.

"Don't worry about it. You'll be in tomorrow for your shift right?" Nancy took the glass Glenn was handing to her, "Hey Sara! Are you staying long?"

"Sorry Glenn, we are just about to leave," Sara stole a glance at Derek who was looking at his watch impatiently, "And I have tomorrow off so Ill see you Wednesday?"

"Of course, I'm on all week. Be good tonight." Nancy looked past Sara to Derek. He was still looking around. She leaned in to whisper to Sara, "I don't remember him being this fidgety."

"He isn't usually, something's gotten into him tonight."

"How long have you been dating? It's been a while hasn't it?"

"2 months today. That's what the reservations are for."

Derek overheard, "The same reservations we should've been at 5 minutes ago. Can we please go Sara?"

"Ugh, yes. Bye everyone! Have a good night!" Derek took her hand and faced the door. Over her shoulder Sara looked back and stuck her tongue out at Nancy.

Nancy laughed.

"What's so funny?" Marissa walked up with a drink already in her hand.

"Sara hates pretending to be a grown up, with a grown up relationship and everything that comes with it."

"I thought she was younger, she acts like she isn't out of college yet, but she knows so much about the medicine." Marissa waved Rabbit over.

"She is only 2 years younger than me. She is just a free spirit though, I doubt she will ever settle down."

"Who are we talking about?" Rabbit leaned against the counter.

"Sara. She stopped in to say hi, you just missed her. Hey Tyler, Ill take you on!" Tyler was standing next to the pool table giving Marissa the puppy-dog eyes.

"Thatta girl!" He smiled, "Next time Marissa." She shook her head, "Not if you want to win Tyler!"

Glenn stood at the bar with a confused look on his face, "Is she really that old?"

"Who? Sara? I guess, at least that's what Nance says." Marissa flagged down the bartender.

"I dunno. I just always thought she was like just outta college or something."

"That's what I said!"

"Yeah well if you ask me she needs to grow up. One day this job is going to take the wind out of her and she wont be able to stand back up." Rabbit looked around the room, lazily.

"That's an awful thing to say Rabbit. She is just as good as you at this job, maybe even better." Nancy was back with Tyler just behind her, "You're just jealous because she is actually a likable person. People just gravitate towards her. Opposite of how they feel about you Rabbit."

Rabbit scoffed.

"Who was that guy she was with? Her husband?" Glenn was trying to change the subject.

"Nope. That was Derek. He's a lawyer in town." Nancy reached for the bowl of pretzels behind Tyler.

"So just dating?"

"Why so interested Glenn?" Nancy smiled as she watched Glenn squirm.

"Just wondering. For as lively as she is, Sara never really says much."

"Hey, he's right. I mean, I've had conversations with her, but I feel like she never really says anything." Marissa put her empty glass down, "It's a shame, she's a really nice girl."


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey, taking the Jeep out huh?" Nancy threw a pile of sheets at Glenn then walked around her rig.

"Yeah, I decided it was time to stretch her legs." Sara put the keys in her back pocket and started walking to the back room, "Oh, and Derek and I broke up." She didn't pause the whole way to the break room.

"Wait. You broke up? I thought it was just your anniversary? What happened?" Nancy was sitting on the bench next to Sara as she changed for her shift.

"I don't know. We haven't really been ourselves for a while and that night just kind of highlighted all the reasons why we were terrible for each other. I don't really want to talk about it."

"That's fine, welcome to single life, we missed you." Nancy was about to leave, "Want to go out for drinks after shift?"

Sara stood up and slammed her locker shut, "That would be great Nance. See if anyone else is free if you get a chance."

"Ahh, the guest of honor arrives at last!"

"Hey Tyler." He walked up and kissed her on the cheek, "Let me buy you one, anything you want babe."

"Just a beer. Feel like playing me in pool?"

"You bet. Now am I supposed to take it easy on you? With your break up and all…"

"Give me your worst Tyler."

"They are so weird." Glenn walked up behind Nancy and Rabbit at the bar.

"Why do you say that? They are just playing pool."

"Yeah, I mean, weren't they partners before? Why aren't they now? They seem like they are still friends."

"Not all partners break up because they get in a fight Glenn. Rabbit used to drive me, we still hang out."

"Yeah well I got some sense knocked into me and decided to leave you, remember?"

"Shut it. You still wish you were driving me around. Being up in that helicopter gets a little boring when we get all the action down here." She smirked and ordered another glass.

"How is she by the way?" Glenn asked in an off-handed manner, hoping it wasn't obvious.

"Well, I don't think now would be a good time to make your move Glenn. She is doing fine though. I think she has been ready for this to end for a while. She just isn't the kind of person to actually end-"

"Hey!" Sara pointed at Nancy from the pool table, "I can hear you! Stop talking about me!"

Nancy just smirked, "How good does beating Tyler's ass in pool feel?"

"So good, not as good as taking his money in cards though!" The girls giggled as Tyler and Sara made their way back to the bar.

"I'm just biding my time ladies. One day you wont know what hit you. I'm going out for some fresh air, be back in a minute." Tyler took out his phone as he walked through the door.

Sara grabbed a stool, "So Rabbit, grab any more night shifts without me?"

He didn't say anything, but shook his head.

"Okay…." Sara raised her eyebrows at Nancy as Rabbit looked down at his own phone.

"I should get going. Ill see you guys at work tomorrow." He picked himself up off his stool and strode out the door without a backwards glance.

"What the hell was that? Did I miss something?"

Nancy took the seat Rabbit had just left, "Glenn, go see if Tyler needs anything."

"Tyler's a big boy Nance, I'm sure if he needed anything he would let us know."

"Glenn. Walk away for like 5 min while I discuss something with Sara please."

"Oh, yeah sure."

She shook her head before continuing, "Did something happen while you were in the rig a few nights ago?"

"Nancy, I told you. We got a few calls, I took a nap. We barely even talked! I thought everything was fine." Sara waved the bartender down.

"What did you talk about? When you did talk."

"He asked me why I took the shift, I asked him why he asked for more vacation time. He said something about me not talking a lot and that was it." She grabbed her fresh beer and sighed.

"I cant think of anything off the top of my head. If I hear anything ill let you know though, okay? I should get going too, you have a ride home?" Nancy started towards the door.

"Yeah, Tyler said he'd give me a lift. Glenn has you?"

"Mhm, see you tomorrow. And Sara, Rabbit can be weird sometimes, don't worry about it okay?"

"No problem, if you see Tyler out there send him in okay? I hate drinking alone at a bar."

"Haha, have a good night Sara."

"C'mon Boone please! Just one day!"

"No Sara, he's my partner."

"Ugh! Just this once, pretty please?"

"That's not going to work Sara. You drive with Tony, I drive with Tyler, that's how it is."

"That doesn't HAVE to be how it is. You could be a nice man and switch with me this ONE time." Sara folded her hands and jumped in front of Boone.

"A nice man? Why do you want to switch anyway?"

"Cause Tyler and I haven't ran calls together in forever! Just this once, Ill pick up a shift for you! You can pick the shift, any of them!"

"Well I haven't seen my family in a while, what are you doing tonight?"

"Tonight? Isn't your shift now?" She dropped her hands to her sides.

"Yeah but Captain wanted me to run a double with Rabbit. If you take my shift tonight ill let you ride with Tyler today."

She paused a second, 'Is this even worth it? I know I told Tyler I would get him to agree, but run another shift with Rabbit? Although, maybe I can find out why he hates me so much…'

"Deal. Tyler, HE SAID YES!" She ran through the doors into the bay waving her hands like a 3 year old.

Boone laughed and grabbed a water from out of the fridge.

"So I hear you're ditching me tonight?" Rabbit just walked in.

"Yeah, sorry man. Its not much extra time with my family, but I gotta take what I can get. Have you seen Tony around?"

"No man. Sorry." Rabbit grabbed an apple and walked to Angel Rescue 2.

"Ready for our handshake?"

"If I remember it-"

Tyler and Sara went on to a complicated display ending with Sara jumping into Tyler's arms for a big finish. They doubled over laughing as the other medics and EMT's applauded them.

"This brings back memories of the 'Night of Bruises and Scratches'." Nancy said while shaking her head at them, "I thought we were going to have to bring you two in with the number of falls and near collisions that went on."

"We weren't that bad, and it's nearly perfect, it's still missing something…" Tyler jokingly scratched at his chin.

"We have all day to think of it partner!" Sara hooked his arm and they skipped around the bay grabbing supplies for the day.


	6. Chapter 6

Sara started unpacking the rig after her day shift with Tyler. Everyone was just starting to get in from their posts too.

"Sara, I'll get it. You should go lay down till your next shift." Tyler grabbed the new sheets from her and jumped into the back of their rig.

"Really Tyler, I would only get like 10 min. I don't know if it's even worth it." She picked up the rag she was washing with.

"At least get something to eat." He turned to give her a look. She shook her head and smiled, "Okay, DAD." He rolled his eyes and laughed. Sara threw the rag back in the bucket and took her bag with her to the break room. Rabbit was dosing on the couch in front of the television. She placed her bag down by the door and opened the fridge, 'No, no, ewww is that mold?' She began ticking off choices in her head.

"It's either an apple or peanut butter, nothing else really." Rabbit called from the couch, not opening his eyes.

"Tell me about it. Lets stop somewhere on our way out. I need actual food if I'm going to be up all night." She closed the door and sat at the far end of the couch. Rabbit slid his feet over and stretched, "That's fine. Which rig are we taking?"

"Tyler's I think. I'll go make sure though." She picked herself up off the couch and threw her bag over her shoulder as she left the room.

"Captain." She stood at the door. Captain was picking up his keys, "Take Tyler's. It should be stocked, I don't think any of the others are ready yet."

Sara smiled, "Thanks, say hi to the Mrs. for me."

Rabbit was already in Tyler's rig when she walked into the bay.

"Have a good night Sara!"' Nancy was just stepping out of the break room, already dressed in her street clothes.

"Thanks Nance! You're on tomorrow?"

"Yeah, hopefully you'll have some exciting stories for me." She winked and found her way to her car.

"Why does it always smell like sugar in here? And under the seat is all sticky…"

"How do you know that under the seat is sticky Rabbit?" Sara jumped into the rig after stopping to get food.

"Doesn't matter. I still don't get why the rig is sticky, does Tyler not take care of it or what?" Rabbit pulled onto the street to start their rounds for the night. Sara happily chomped on her sandwich without saying a word.

'Is there a reason why you aren't talking? I don't get you sometimes. You are always talking everyone's ear off but the second you are with me you don't say a word.' Why would I tell her this? Why am I getting upset over it?' Rabbit gripped the steering wheel and concentrated on the road.

Sara swallowed what she had in her mouth and gulped down her remaining water "Ouch. You know that feeling in your throat when you try to swallow too much at once? It really hurts…" She frowned and rubbed her throat with her free hand.

Rabbit glanced at her but didn't say anything.

"And I do not talk everyone's ear off. I don't know what you are talking about."

"I never said you did…" Rabbit was concerned, did he just say everything outloud?

"You were mumbling. The only thing I caught was along the lines of, 'you're always talking ears off…' or something like that. Oh and the rig is sticky cause I pulled a prank on Tyler when we road together last week. You know those energy drinks he likes too much? Well I bought him one, then he started ragging at me about how it wasn't the 'right' one, so when he wasn't looking I shook it up really hard. You should've seen his face when it sprayed all over, I thought I was going to pee myself!" She began laughing as she wrapped up her dinner remains.

Rabbit kept driving. Just as confused as before. Sara opened her window and stuck her head out like a dog, looking up at the stars. They hit a bump. Sara glanced at Rabbit in an accusing fashion. He smiled but didn't look over.

"You know, I could drive. Maybe that way I won't get a concussion from hitting a pothole, or bash my head against the dashboard when you decide to immediately stop in the middle of the street."

"That was one time, I didn't want to hit the pigeon. And that last bump… okay that one was me."

"Were you trying to throw me from the rig? Cause that's what almost happened."

_Medic 1-7-5 report to street B for a single vehicle collision_

"This is Medic 1-7-5, reporting to street B asap!" Sara started climbing over the seat to ready her bag. Rabbit stepped on the gas and guided the rig to the victim.


	7. Chapter 7

"What do you mean, 'wasn't bad', what does that mean?" Nancy was stocking her rig while Sara got her bag out of Tyler's rig.

"It means, we talked about nothing as usual and the night passed without anything major happening."

Tyler walked into the bay, "So how did my baby ride huh? I just got new wheels put on her." He walked around his rig, inspecting it as he passed.

"Rabbit said it was sticky and you don't take care of it." Sara said this as fast as she could then dramatically wiped fake sweat from her brow.

"RABBIT!" Tyler stormed into the break room almost hitting Marissa on the way.

"Watch it! He's on the couch." She grabbed her soda and sat at the table.

Rabbit poked his head up from where he was laying, "What ever it is I swear I didn't do it." He held his hands up in mock defense.

"My Sara here says that You said that I don't take good care of My rig!"

"That's what he said Ty, give him the 'ol 1-2!" Sara jumped up to sit on the counter next to Tyler, "Rabbit you should know better than to accuse Tyler of not taking care of his precious rig. Shame on you." She smiled and kicked her legs out like a little girl on a swing.

Rabbit stood up and walked to the front of the couch, "The rig was all sticky from one of your energy drinks! That's all I was talking about. Anyway, you shouldn't be mad at me, it was Sara that shook up your soda in the first place." He stuck his hands in pockets and smiled at Sara.

Sara's eyes widened as she jumped from the counter. Tyler turned his head, "Oh really…" Sara slowly backed up to place the counter between herself and Tyler, "It was a joke! Those drinks aren't good for you anyway Ty, I think you should just let this go!" She bolted around the counter and past the couch, before turning the corner she knew she was caught. Rabbit gripped her around her waist, Tyler grabbed her knees and they started to walk out to the bay. "Hey Rabbit, are those kiddie pools still out front from when we did those demos for the grade school a few days ago?" Rabbit nodded and started laughing.

"Not cool guys… I have to be in these clothes all day! My other ones are dirty! I haven't been home yet!" She struggled as the boys carried her past everyone getting ready for the day.

Boone and Glenn followed them out front, snickering the whole way.

"Someone help! C'mon guys, you proved your point I swear!"

"On the count of three Rabbit! Ready? One…"

"Please please please…"

"Two…"

"I'll do anything!"

"Three!" The boys released her and she landed in the kiddie pool. She stood up and glared.

"You two," she pointed at Tyler and Rabbit, "you are dead to me."

Everyone was laughing now. She stepped out of the pool and with less than a seconds notice she gripped both boys and tried to pull them into the pool. Sara, being less than 130 lbs, didn't do much against the two men. They laughed and unlatched her hands from their shoulders before dunking her once again.

Nancy came out to see what all of the commotion was about. Sara stood up and looked over to her friend, "Please tell me you have an extra uniform."

"I'm still not dry. And I think Tony might kill you. He has been complaining about the watermark I left on the seat all day." Sara was still wet from their morning antics.

"How are you still wet?" Tyler smiled as he jumped from his rig. Sara was wiping down the inside of her own as Tony went to sort through their supplies.

"I heard drinks tonight? Are you in?" Tyler started washing his own rig.

"Let's do it! I feel like I haven't been out in forever!" Sara jumped down and started rushing to get her things done.

"Well, no offense, but you haven't been home in like 2 days."

"Yeah?" She stopped.

"I don't know how to tell you this, but I can't go to a bar with you unless you shower first." Tyler put on a half pouty, half smiling face.

"Jerk. Fine I guess I'll shower. So demanding. You'll pick me up before you go then?"

"I guess you can bum a ride, I mean it's the least I can do for making you shower and all…" He threw a towel at her and missed as he walked away.

"That's what I was thinking too." She balled up the towel and threw it back, hitting him on the back of his head.


	8. Chapter 8

"Glenn I promise Sara and Tyler don't have a 'thing'. They are just friends, you know, two people are allowed to be 'just friends'." Boone held open the door for Nancy and Glenn as they walked in. Sara was already sitting at the bar with Tyler standing almost over her. She sat up straighter and kissed him on the cheek then spun around and glided over to the pool table. Tyler took one more drink and walked over to join her.

Glenn raised his eyebrows at Boone and Nancy, "Say whatever you want. I know it when I see it."

"It isn't like that," it was Nancy talking now, "they are just really close like a big brother and little sister. He really just watches over her." Nancy paused, "Promise you won't tell Tyler?"

"Tell him what?" Glenn was curious, Boone ordered his drink then looked up expectantly.

"Tell him what I am going to tell you. I am going to deny ever saying anything if anyone brings it up again, got it?" She gave him a stare.

"Yeah, yeah, of course. So what happened?"

"You know before you wanted to know how they care still so close even though they aren't partners anymore? And they didn't fight or anything?"

Glenn nodded and Boone started to look bored.

"It happened around the Night of Bruises and Scratches. All day they had close calls. I mean victims throwing punches at them and dogs chasing them, it was just a mess. Through it all both of them tried to laugh it off, and everything that happened after that night, for instance their brakes failing while they were going over the bridge. But Tyler pulled me aside a few nights later, he said that he just wanted to talk. Usually he talked with Sara, so it made me a little curious. He said that he was worried that he wasn't doing his job."

"I don't get it." Glenn continued staring at Nancy. From across the room Tyler and Sara were laughing as Rabbit walked in with Marissa. They didn't see the rest of them yet so Nancy tried to hurry along with her story, "He said that he felt like he wasn't thinking straight all the time. He was worried that he was getting caught up in the excitement of the job with Sara instead of watching out for her. He said he worried about Sara getting all mixed up in the mayhem and didn't know what to do."

"So you suggested switching partners? Nanc, that seems a little drastic doesn't it?" Boone took a swig of his mug and walked over to Marissa and Rabbit at the other end of the bar.

Nancy shook her head, "Tyler said that he didn't want to have to keep watching Sara get hurt. They were always a little more dangerous when they were together, taking risks and egging each other on. In the moment he was having fun, but thinking about it after made him sick."

"So he decided to switch?"

"Yeah, he wanted me to cover for him and tell her that she needed to train another driver, which was partly true, but I was supposed to get Tony and train him before we even knew that you would be along shortly after."

"So he really just doesn't want to see her hurt? That's it?"

"Glenn, Tyler never really had anyone to take care of. Like someone that was solely his responsibility. No little sisters or brothers that he had to watch out for, Sara was his stand-in little sister that didn't know right from wrong or dangerous from fun."

"I still think that he is in love with her. And I'm standing by it." Glenn nodded over to the rest of the gang and Nancy grabbed her glass as they walked over.

"Tyler, the next time you want to lose just let me know. I'm ready when you are." Sara shifted up onto a stool next to Glenn and Rabbit.

"Just give me some time, I was just warming up." Tyler took his phone out of his pocket and gestured towards the door. Sara smiled and he walked out.

"What was that about?"

"Always so curious Glenn? Or do you just like to gossip?" Sara teased.

"He just likes the gossip." Nancy pulled Rabbit over to the dartboard.

"I do not. I just like to know." He looked hopeful at Sara.

"It's probably nothing. Just one of his boyfriends on the phone again. I swear that man has that phone glued to his head when he isn't working." Sara got up as Tyler walked back in and raced her to the pool table.

Boone was laughing at the expression on Glenn's face, "I told'ya they were just friends."

"No way. She's kidding right?"

Boone laughed and again and shook his head then walked over to watch Tyler let Sara win for the millionth time that night. Glenn just sat, dumbfounded at the bar.

"What's his problem?" Tyler lined up his shot.

"Sara just told him you were gay in not so many words."

"Haha, oh that's it? Poor probie."


End file.
